fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Comet Con
Comet Con is a holiday celebrated in many different gamerias. * In Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe (Astra, Rank 6) * In Papa's Boutiqueria (???, Rank 21) * In Papa's Theateria (Amanda, Rank 26) * In Papa's Cakeria HD (Amanda, Rank 36) * in Papa's Cookieria (Flora, Rank 36) * In Papa's Parkeria (Kirby, Rank 36) * In Papa's Squeezeria (Shawna, Rank 41) Customers who favor Comet Con Pizzeria Deluxe * Astra * Amanda * Christian II * Dennis * Doris * Flora * Lily * Platinum Papa's Theateria * Akea * Amanda * Cecille * Christian II * Dennis * Flora Cakeria HD * Amanda * Brittany * Cecille * Flora * Irona Pol * Lauren * Racho Pol * Vianca * Wilson Cookieria * Flora * Danny * Dennis * Mical * Nick * Stan Parkeria * Fizzo Fan * Hyper Green Fan * Kirby * Purple Burple Fan Squeezeria * Jimmy Lax * Kevin * Maurice * Meagan * Sasha * Shawna Ingredients Papa's Pizzeria Deluxe * Meteor Crust (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Astra) * Pulsar Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Space Ration Onion (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Amanda) * Moon Munch (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Flora) Papa's Boutiqueria * Comet Con Shirt (Rank 21) * Planet T-shirt (Rank 22) * Lightyear Shoes (Rank 23) * Binocular Glasses (Rank 24) * Colored Lens Binocular Glasses (Rank 25) Papa's Theateria * Meteor Blaster: Zone X - The Movie (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Amanda) * Lime Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Artificial Bug Blood (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Dennis) * X - Cup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) * Meteor Blaster Popcorn Holder (Unlocked on Rank 28 with Flora) * Comet Cookies (Unlocked on Day 6 of Comet Con) Papa's Cakeria HD * Astronaut Ice Cream Cake Batter (Unlocked with Amanda on Rank 36) * Jupiter Pop Candy (Unlocked with Amanda on Rank 36) * Hyper Green Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Bubble Planet Frosting (Unlocked with Vianca on Rank 37) * Asteroid Topping (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 37) * Rock Candy (Unlocked with Wilson on Rank 38) Papa's Cookieria * Asteroid Sprinkles (Rank 36 with Flora) * Neon Green Batter (Day 2 of Comet Con) * Blackberry Frosting (Rank 37 with Danny) * Blackberry Bits (Day after reaching Rank 37) Papa's Parkeria * Spaceships Wars (Rank 36) * Astronaut Ice Cream (Rank 37-Exclusively for Ranks 37-38) * Mars Hot Chocolate (Rank 37-Exclusively for Ranks 37-38) * Hyper Green (Rank 39 with Hyper Green Fan-Exclusively for Ranks 39-40) * Bubble Planet (Rank 39 with Hyper Green Fan-Exclusively for Ranks 39-40) Papa's Squeezeria * Meteor Cup (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Shawna) * Blackberries (Unlocked on Day 2 of Comet Con) * Hyper Green Flavoring (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Meagan) * Space Straw (Unlocked on Day 4 of Comet Con) Holiday Costumes Comet ConM.jpg|Male Costume Comet ConF.jpg|Female Costume Gallery Comet Con.png|Comet Con Category:Holidays Category:Summer Holidays Category:August Holidays Category:Comet Con Category:Suðri Holidays Category:Ulir Holidays